Love is a Privilege
by Lady Celina
Summary: Narcissa never expected to fall in love. What happens when one man changes her views on life, and more importantly, what she could become?


A/N: I recently got interested in the Narcissa/Lucius ship, and decided to write a fanfiction about how I believe they met. In this story Narcissa is currently eighteen years old, while Lucius is twenty-two years old. No, I am not sure of Narcissa's certain age, no one is, but Mugglenet has informed me that she is either in her late thirties or early forties. So in current Harry Potter time (The year 1996) Narcissa would be thirty nine years old. Lucius is forty three years old (Mugglenet does say that this is his exact age).

I hope that cleared up any confusion.

Since this my first fanfiction in a Story format, I will welcome any suggestions on how I can make my writing more fluid and professional. All types of reviews are welcome, even flames... at least then I will know your opinion. ;)

Without any further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy _Love isa Privilege_!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Black Manor was buzzing with activity. Lovely women in impeccable dress robes mingled about, gossiping about their counterparts. The men were situated in clumps, talking about everything from the Minister of Magic to the most recent development in the new Muggle Protection Act. An innocent- and, perhaps, naive- passerby might see this only as a harmless formal party, a gathering between friends and family. 

It couldn't be farther from the case.

Beneath the smiles and polite gestures, something much darker and devious stirred. Men boasted about their standing with the Ministry. Women complimented each other on their jewelry...only to mercilessly demean their possessions the second one's back was turned.

But the children were really who had it the worst off, even if they did not notice it at the time. They often did hunger for the approval of their parents, not recognizing the parents true motives. Comments that were often heard resembled such as, "Look at my daughter! Why isn't she beautiful? Or... "My son just got a letter from the headmaster of Durmstrang himself! Very close friend of the family, Igor is..."

All the while the parents eyes were glittering, not with pride of their sons and daughters achievements, but in triumph. It was as if they were saying, look at how important my family is! The blood of my family is surely more pure and valued higher than yours. We certainly rank much higher in the Wizarding World than you shall ever hope to.

But of course, all of the pureblood families are ranked- even if no written record has ever existed- and some are ranked much higher than others. Bearing one of those names is like being royalty, forever holding the feeling of superiority. I am also very proud to say that I am the descendant of one of these privileged families, my name is Narcissa Black.

Money, blood, and upholding family honor meant everything in this time and place. You were never to do anything that would shame the family name. Be obedient. Appearance must always be sustained. Keep your cool, and show them who is superior. That is what my mother always told me and my two sisters; Bellatrix and Andromeda.

My dear older sister Bellatrix was already heeding her words. Across the hall I could see her chatting up to one of the Lestrange brothers, occasionally flashing him glimpses of her necklace, which was emblazoned with the Black family crest. This simple act reminded others of who she was, and more importantly, from which family she belonged. There are whispers that she is to be betrothed to Rodolphus. The both of them will be most pleased.

But, my sister Andromeda was nowhere to be found. This didn't surprise me in the least. Andromeda was always the oddball of us three. With her mousy brown hair and short figure, she was hardly desirable by the more prominent men in our community. But my parents will find _someone_ for her, I am sure.

I watched with vague interest as some of the smaller children played around the lavishly decorated Christmas tree, smirking with the knowledge that they would soon be chastised by their parents. Stupid little children, I thought, a Slytherin never shows too much unwanted emotion in public.

"All right there, Narcissa?"

Turning around I saw that the speaker was none other than Timothy Nott, a boy in my year who was endlessly trying to win my favor. At the moment, his eyes were fixed not on my eyes, but a bit lower, on my chest. He has always assumed that he could take certain liberties around me, when in reality, he has no such right.

"Why, hello Timothy, I did not know you were invited to the party." Which really meant, Timothy, why the hell did you even bother to make an appearance? Unfortunately manners required me to be polite to him in this public gathering. I would have much rather cursed him into oblivion, for once again not looking at my face while I was speaking.

"No, no. I could never miss a party that involved speaking to you, my pretty little fellow Slytherin."

"Of course, now why didn't I think of that?" I said rather cooly. Nott was, once again, really starting to grate on my nerves. What gave him the right to come over here and be so casual with me? Haven't I made it clear to him that I did not enjoy his company? Maybe he was so thick that he could not see the daggers that must be shooting out of my eyes at the moment. Or the look of upmost disgust that must be clearly plastered on my face.

Though, not everyone can have the intelligence of the Black Family bestowed upon them, after all.

"Having a nice Christmas break than, Narcissa? Meet any _special _men at one of these fancy little parties?" He teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It has been acceptable." I said in the same emotionless tone. Why won't this child just give up and walk away?

Alas, it seemed he was waiting for me to ask about his break, I could see that look of anticipation etched clearly in his face and eyes. Too bad his hopes will never be fulfilled. "I am sorry, but I must go freshen up. Excuse me." With one final scathing look shot in his direction and a swish of my emerald green dress robes, I made my way out of the room. A perfect exit.

Once I was safely out in the hallway, I breathed a contented sigh of relief. Perhaps I shall enlist Bellatrix to curse our dear friend Timothy. She always _has _been the most talented out of us three when it came to spellwork, and was looking for a new target.

Deciding that I might as well freshen up while the opportunity was here, I made my way purposefully down the darkened hall. Once in the bathroom, I turned to face the mirror, closely scrutinizing my features. My complexion was pale and creamy, with a hint of pale pink color in my cheeks. Long golden-blonde hair flowed delicately over my thin shoulders, accentuating my slim figure. The pale gray eyes that stared back at me were rimmed with silver, making them seem only more large and beautiful. Happy with my appearence, I turned to open the bathroom door.

Only to have it open for me.

* * *

That's right, it's a cliffie! So what did you think? Email me with any questions or concerns you may have. Please review! 


End file.
